When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl
by Daemonn
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, ANBU elit yang ditakuti karena kesempurnaannya atas kontrol jutsu Suiton. Senju Tsunade, Jounin elit yang sangat digilai para Shinobi lelaki di negara Elemental. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dan menjalin—err, sebuah hubungan yang misterius?/ Young!Tsuna, NonJinchu!Naru, Twoshoot, Canon-sett, and yes, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

" **When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

Di dalam rimbunnya sebuah hutan yang terletak empat puluh mil dari wilayah barat Konoha.

"Suiton: Mizurappa."

Para nukenin yang melihat serangan gelombang air itu pun terhenyak, pemuda yang sedang mereka hadapi ini memang bukan orang sembarangan. Selain memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia juga sangat pandai dalam mengontrol jurus Air nya. Tak mau kalah, mereka pun kompak membuat dinding pertahan yang terbuat dari tanah.

Ledakan yang cukup kencang pun terdengar dari benturan antara jurus Air dan Tanah itu. Asap mengepul dari tempat tersebut, membuat beberapa nukenin itu bersiaga karena penglihatan mereka yang terganggu oleh asap tadi.

Dari kepulan asap itu meluncurlah beberapa kunai bermata tiga yang mengarah pada mereka, namun dengan reflex yang cepat, mereka menangkis semua kunai itu hingga terlempar ke berbagai arah. Mereka masih bersiaga atas serangan tadi sambil menunggu serangan apalagi yang akan dilancarkan pemuda yang menjadi musuh mereka, sembari berharap agar asap ini segera menghilang.

"Cih. Kalau bukan karena asap sialan ini, kita pasti bisa melawan ba—

Kalimat itu tak selesai diucapkan, dan tak akan pernah bisa ia selesaikan, karena sukmanya telah meninggalkan raganya. Kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ya, ia tewas sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Para nukenin itu terkejut, sangat terkejut sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa satu persatu dari mereka telah tewas bahkan tak sempat untuk berteriak sekalipun karena cepatnya pembunuhan—tepatnya pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Lalu lelaki berumur enam belas tahun tadi kemudian berdiri dihadapan pimpinan nukenin yang tidak ia bunuh, menatap dingin kearah pria dewasa yang sedang bergetar hebat. Bergetar akan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya.

"Ryuuki Juzu. Mantan shinobi Konoha yang terbukti melakukan pembantaian pada pedagang di distrik timur Konoha, serta melakukan pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan terhadap beberapa Chuunin maupun Jounin Konoha. Atas kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan, Konoha memutuskun hukuman mati untukmu."

Ia lantas memposisikin kunai bermata tiganya itu vertical di depan dadanya.

"Membusuklah di neraka."

Kemudian ia menebas kepala itu sampai lepas dari tempatnya semula. Dengan pandangan datar, ia melihat sekilas kepala yang menatap kosong tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil sapu tangan yang ada disakunya dan mengelap bekas noda darah yang ada di kunai kesayangannya.

"Cepat seperti biasanya, eh, Taichou."

Ia menoleh, dan melihat beberapa anggotanya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap datar dari balik topeng putih polos yang ia gunakan. Kemudian ia memasukan kembali kunai tersebut ke dalam penyimpanan yang berada di balik jubah putih yang ia kenakan.

"Segeralah kembali ke Konoha dan laporkan keberhasilan misi pada Hokage." Ujar pemuda itu tegas.

"Ha'i, Taichou!"

Beberapa dari mereka mulai bergegas kembali ke Konoha, dan yang lainnya termasuk sang ketua masih berdiri di sana, tak bergerak barang seinchi pun.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, Taichou?" ucap seorang yang menggunakan topeng berbentuk wajah harimau.

"Kau bawa kepala si brengsek ini, lalu bakar sampai hangus. Aku muak melihat wajah dari seorang pemerkosa."

Orang yang masih berada di sana pun terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah ketuanya yang sangat membenci seorang pemerkosa. Ia sudah tau jika ketua mereka benar-benar membenci pria yang seperti itu sampai tingkat yang menakutkan. Jika ketua mereka membunuh seseorang dengan sangat dingin seperti tidak peduli, maka orang itu sudah pasti adalah seorang pemerkosa. Yah, walaupun ia selalu membunuh seperti tanpa perasaan.

Terdengar sangat tidak manusiawi memang apalagi di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, tapi seperti itulah mereka. Para anggota Anbu. Pasukan khusus yang memiliki tugas berat di pundak mereka. Memikul beban sebagai pasukan bayangan dari Konoha.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu sendiri?"

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap ke samping, ke arah rimbunnya hutan, seakan menanti sesuatu yang akan datang dari sana.

"Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Ada misi solo, 'kah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekilas. Seperti tidak terlalu tertarik untuk merespon lebih pertanyaan dari anggotanya.

"Sepertinya Hokage-sama benar-benar senang sekali mengutus mu untuk misi solo, Taichou. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau adalah Taichou kami, orang terkuat yang dimiliki Anbu dan Konoha." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum di balik topeng harimaunya, dalam hatinya ia sangat menghormati sang ketua. Satu-satunya orang yang akan ia patuhi perintahnya selain sang Hokage adalah orang yang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan menganggapku, Tora."

Anbu dengan nama Tora ini semakin tersenyum. Ia tidak mungkin memuji orang lain jika itu memang sebuah kebohongan atau sesuatu yang berlebihan. Ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Taichou. Semoga kau tidak bermain-bermain dulu dengan buruan mu itu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas. Kemudian dengan segera ia melesat meninggalkan sang ketua untuk segera membakar kepala Juzu, dan kembali ke Konoha.

Pemuda yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua sekaligus pemimpin tertinggi dalam organisasi Anbu ini hanya diam sambil menyenderkan punggunggnya pada sebuah batang pohon yang besar. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk lebih fokus mendeteksi buruannya. Dalam keheningan ia terus menunggu. Layaknya singa yang sabar menanti seekor zebra.

Terus menunggu sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Ia merasakan kehadiran buruannya. Kemudian ia menegakkan badannya, dan melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon seolah sedang memblokade jalan, membuat orang yang sedang diincarnya terkejut. Seorang nukenin berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, ia menggunakan atasan seperti kimono berwarna biru muda dan celana yang berwarna senada sambil membawa sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar dipunggungnya.

"Deidara. Seorang nukenin dari Iwagakure. Terbukti membunuh beberapa Jounin maupun Anbu Konoha untuk mencuri gulungan rahasia dari Konoha dengan motif untuk menjual informasi rahasia Konoha pada pihak lain. Atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Konoha memutuskan untuk menangkapmu hidup atau mati."

Nukenin yang bernama Deidara itu menyeringai, ia tidak meyangka Konoha akan mengutus Anbu ini. Tentu saja ia tau siapa pemuda ini. Anbu yang sangat ditakuti oleh para musuhnya, Anbu yang paling terkenal dari Konoha. Satu-satunya anggota Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos dan tidak memiliki kode nama binatang layaknya Anbu Konoha pada umumnya.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang muncul. Suatu kehormatan bagiku sampai-sampai Konoha mengutus mu, Kinpatsu. Ah, atau yang sering dijuluki Anbu no Shinigami, un." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk layaknya pelayan, seperti memberi penghormatan pada orang yang ada di depannya.

Kinpatsu atau berarti berambut pirang. Terdengar aneh memang tapi itu adalah keputusan dari Hokage sendiri. Hokage tua itu berkata bahwa tidak ada nama binatang yang cocok dengannya, maka diputuskan bahwa kode namanya akan ditentukan berdasar dari warna rambutnya, yaitu pirang.

Kinpatsu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga. Ia tidak akan banyak berdiplomasi, apalagi pada seorang nukenin dengan kelas S. Membunuh adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menuntaskan misinya.

"Oi, oi. Apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit, heh? Atau kau tidak ingin bernegosiasi dulu denganku? Misalnya untuk memerintahkan ku untuk menyerah? Un."

"Berdiplomasi pada seorang nukenin kelas S hanya akan membuang-buang waktu." Ucapnya dingin.

Deidara kembali menyeringai, ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Kau tau, Kinpatsu? Aku benar-benar akan menikmati pertarungan ini, un."

"C1." tanpa menunggu lama, Deidara mengeluarkan beberapa laba-laba dari mulut yang ada di tangannya dan ia lemparkan pada pemuda di depannya.

Dengan sigap Kinpatsu menghindari tanah liat yang berbentuk laba-laba itu sambil melemparkan kunainya ke arah Deidara, namun tak di sangka saat ia menghindari serangan itu, laba-laba yang mengelilingi nya meledak secara serempak. Menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar, sampai beberapa pohon yang ada di sana tumbang tak bersisa.

Deidara hanya merendahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghindari kunai yang Kinpatsu lemparkan, dan kunai itu menancap di sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari Deidara berada. Ia kembali memasukan tanah liat andalannya ke dalam tangan mulutnya, dan terlihat mulut itu terus mengunyah.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Tiba-tiba dari asap tersebut, muncul naga air yang cukup besar ke arah Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara sangat terkejut, pemuda yang dilawannya ini dapat memunculkan air dari kehampaan. Ia memang tau rumor mengenai hebatnya Anbu ini dalam menguasai jurus Air, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika kontrolnya akan sehebat ini!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Deidara segera meloncat ke samping untuk menghindari naga air yang akan menghantamnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berpijak pada dahan pohon, sebuah pukulan dengan telak mengenai perut bagian sampingnya tanpa bisa ia hindari. Sebuah pukulan menggunakan telapak tangan, style yang menjadi ciri khas klan Hyuuga.

Ia terlempar sejauh belasan meter akibat pukulan itu, ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit, menatap Anbu bertopeng polos itu yang hanya berdiri disebuah dahan pohon, seakan berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Cih." Ia meludahkan darah yang tersisa dimulutnya, dan mulai berfikir bahwa ia tidak boleh bermain-main lagi atau cepat atau lambat ia akan mati ditangan pemuda ini. Ia kemudian kembali memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong tempat ia menyimpan tanah liat peledaknya.

Dengan tertawa maniak ia berkata pada Kinpatsu, "bersiaplah, un!" Dengan segera ia tarik tangannya dari kantong itu dan dengan cepat dari kedua mulut tangannya ia memuntahkan cairan kental yang terbuat dari tanah liat berwarna putih yang cukup banyak, sementara Kinpatsu hanya menatap datar pada apa yang sedang dilakukan buruannya.

Dari tumpukan cairan tanah liat itu tercipta beberapa makhluk aneh yang menyerupai manusia dan memiliki semacam sulur yang terhubung dengan mulut tangan Deidara, "hadapi ini, Kinpatsu!"

Kemudian makhluk aneh itu dengan cepat menerjang Kinpatsu yang masih setia berdiri di dahan pohon itu, dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan dua kunainya dan mulai menebas makhluk aneh itu, tapi sialnya setiap ia menebas makhluk itu, mereka malah menjadi makhluk yang berbeda, seperti pembelahan pada sel manusia.

Deidara semakin tertawa keras melihat Kinpatsu yang terus menebas makhluk itu, namun seperti tak menghasilkan apa-apa. "ya! Teruslah menebas seni ku! Kau lihat? Mereka indah, bukan? Itulah yang namanya seni! Camkan itu Anbu sialan."

Kinpatsu terus menghindar sambil sesekali menebas makhluk itu yang sayangnya sekarang sudah mencapai ratusan, seperti menyelubunginya.

Melihat bahwa sepertinya sudah cukup, Deidara memutuskan akan segera memulai 'seninya', "seni adalah…. Ledakan!" ucapnya lantang.

"Katsu!"

Dan terjadilah ledakan besar yang berasal dari makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tadi Kinpatsu tebas. Ledakan itu bahkan menghancurkan area di hutan itu sampai bersih, membuat hutan yang tadinya rimbun oleh pepohonan, sekarang terlihat hanya seperti lapangan yang cukup luas tanpa ada pohon sekalipun.

"Bagaima seniku, un? Kau tak akan bisa menang melawan seniku! Aku sempurna, aku yang terbaik." Ujarnya dengan tawa sarat akan kesombongan.

"Kau sekalipun tak akan—

"Begitukah?"

Dengan cepat Deidara menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk menemukan Kinpatsu yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, dengan sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang menancap didekat kaki kirinya. Dengan keadaan utuh, bahkan tanpa luka gores sedikit pun.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa menghindarinya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meberitahu mu."

Dengan cepat Kinpatsu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, "Suiton: Suishouha." Dari sekeliling Kinpatsu tercipta partikel-partikel air dari kehampaan yang berputar dan lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah pusaran air yang mirip seperti tornado, dan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Pusaran air itu terus berputar dengan cepat, dan semakin meninggi. Benar-benar seperti tornado yang tercipta dari air.

Deidara yang melihat itu hanya terdiam sambil berkeringat dingin, "se-sebenarnya sehebat a-apa Anbu ini?" ia hanya mampu melihat bagaimana pusaran air itu terus berputar dan semakin tinggi. Kakinya seperti lumpuh, ketika melihat 'sihir' yang ditunjukan pemuda dihadapannya. Bahkan tanpa sumber air sekalipun ia dapat membuat tornado air sebesar ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan akan sebesar apa tornado itu jika dilakukan di sungai atau bahkan di lautan.

Dengan komando dari Kinpatsu, tornado air itu dengan segera menghempaskan Deidara. Membuatnya tenggelam oleh kekuatan gelombang dari tornado air yang Kinpatsu buat, ia berusaha menahan kekuatan dari gelombang tersebut, namun apa daya karena kekuatan gelombang itu sangat kuat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menanti arus ini segera reda.

Deidara terhempas cukup jauh karena arus itu, dengan murka ia segera memasukan lagi tangannya ke dalam kantong tanah liat peledaknya. Dengan ekspresi kesal ia menatap topeng polos Kinpatsu. Ia benar-benar benci dengan topeng itu. Ia bisa membanyangkan jika dalam topeng itu, Kinpatsu pasti sedang menatapnya remeh.

Deidara kembali memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong, dan dari kedua mulut tangannya itu terbentuk sebuah makhluk aneh lagi namun kecil, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan asap yang membuat Kinpatsu tak dapat melihat apa yang Deidara lakukan.

"Kau harus merasakannya! Kau harus merasakan seniku!" Saat asap itu menghilang, terlihat makhluk bersayap yang menyerupai naga, namun dengan bentuk yang aneh. Dengan sekali hentakan, Deidara berdiri di atas naga anehnya.

Sedetik kemudian naga itu membuka mulutnya, dan memuntahkan ratusan laba-laba yang Deidara gunakan pertama kali saat pertarungan awalnya melawan Kinpatsu. Laba-laba itu kemudian bergerak cepat menyebar ke sekeliling area itu, dan masuk ke dalam tanah.

Kembali, naga itu membuka mulutnya dan terlihat sebuah burung berukuran cukup besar meluncur ke arah Kinpatsu berada. Dengan datar, Kinpatsu menatap burung itu, ia memilih untuk meloncat ke sebuah pohon yang berada di dekatnya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat tinggi menghindari burung yang ia pastikan akan segera meledak.

Seperti yang ia duga ketika ia meloncat melewati burung itu, ledakan langsung tercipta dan membuatnya terhempas ke tanah, tapi ketika menyentuh tanah, malah terjadi ledakan lain yang mengenainya. Jika tadi nukenin itu akan tertawa ketika melihat Kinpatsu yang terkena serangannya, maka kali ini ia hanya diam. Memasang ekspresi seriusnya.

"Jadi, begitu."

Sudah Deidara duga bahwa Anbu ini tidak akan semudah itu tewas. Sekarang suara itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Kau memasukan laba-laba itu ke dalam tanah dan membuatnya seperti ranjau, selanjutnya kau menciptakan burung itu dengan maksud supaya aku menghindarinya, dan ketika aku mendarat di tanah, ranjau itu akan meledak."

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, giginya bergelutuk menahan emosi, "kau..!"

"Setidaknya perlihatkan emosi mu ketika bertarung dengan ku, sialan!"

Dengan dipenuhi emosi, Deidara terbang ke arah Kinpatsu. Pemuda itu yang melihat Deidara terbang kepadanya, langsung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada genangan air yang ada akibat jurus tornado airnya barusan.

Ia kemudian merapal segel dengan satu tangan, "Suiton: Goshokuzame."

Dari kelima ujung jari Kinpatsu tercipta lima hiu yang berukuran besar dan bergerak melalui genangan air itu menuju ke arah naga yang di naiki Deidara.

Deidara yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut. Ia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Kinpatsu, dengan panik ia mencoba terbang lebih tinggi namun sial, hiu air yang Kinpatsu buat mengenai naganya yang tidak sempat menghindar karena cepatnya pergerkan hiu itu. Dua dari hiu itu menggigit masing-masing sayap kiri dan kanan dari naga itu. Dua lagi menggigit kepala dan buntut dari naganya.

"Sialan!" Ia kembali berteriak murka karena salah satu dari hiu itu menggigit tubuhnya dan menyeretnya jauh dari arah Kinpatsu berada, dan membuatnya menabrak sebuah batu berukuran besar. Ia merasakan punggungnya sangat sakit akibat tabrakan itu.

Deidara terbaring dengan luka yang cukup parah, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dengan berbagai Shinobi dari desan lain, tapi Anbu ini, pemuda yang sekarang ia hadapi adalah yang terburuk.

Ia bahkan sudah terluka dan kepayahan karena terus menerus membuat ledakan, tapi pemuda ini terlihat biasa saja. Jubahnya bahkan masih membungkus tubuhnya, hanya ada robekan kecil di ujungnya.

Deidara melihat ke dua mulut tangannya, lalu mengepal kuat. Ia kembali menciptakan naganya, setelah ia kembali berdiri di atas naga itu dan terbang cukup tinggi, ia langsung memakan sebuah gumpalan besar tanah peledaknya. Ia mengunyahnya dengan cepat, lalu memuntahkannya. Dari muntahan itu tercipta klon nya, namun berbentuk raksasa.

"C4 Karura."

"Matilah kau, Kinpatsu!" ia bahkan sudah tidak menggunakan kata 'un' andalannya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi fokusnya adalah membunuh Anbu di depannnya.

Kinpatsu yang melihat itu lalu mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya, dan cukup terkejut ketika tau apa yang ada di dalam tubuh raksasa itu. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah kunai bermata tiganya, dan ia lemparkan ke arah belakangnya dengan sangat kuat. Berharap kunai itu menancap di sebuah pohon yang sangat jauh di belakangnya. Ia kembali mengambil kunai bermata tiganya, dan melemparkannya ke arah naga yang di naiki Deidara.

Sedetik kemudian kunai itu lalu berubah menjadi puluhan, Deidara yang melihat itu lalu mengarahkan naganya untuk menghindar.

Klon raksasa itu kemudian berjalan menuju Kinpatsu. Deidara berharap rencana ini berhasil, karena tak pernah ada satu pun musuhnya yang tidak dapat menghindari jurusnya ini.

Ia kembali berteriak untuk mengaktifkan jurusnya, "katsu!"

Klon raksasa itu kemudian meledak, namun anehnya tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang hebat seperti sebelumnya. Klon itu seperti tercabik-cabik dan kemudian hilang tak berbekas. Ia dapat melihat dari atas Kinpatsu yang sedang terus berlari menghindarinya. Ia lalu menyeringai.

"Katsu!"

Dangan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Kinpatsu yang tercabik-cabik dan meninggalkan percikan darah yang cukup banyak. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini ketika berhasil mengalahkan lawannya. Ia lalu membuka penutup yang menutupi mata kirinya, dan mulai mencari keberadaan dari musuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat bibirnya, dan tertawa dengan keras. Sangat keras

"Kalian lihat?! Seniku bahkan bisa mengalahkan Anbu terkuat yang dimiliki Konoha! Ya, aku sempurna! Aku yang terhebat!"

Ia kemudian berhenti tertawa. Badannya sangat lelah sekarang. Chakranya terkuras banyak saat ini. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tak selelah ini karena pertarungan.

"Aku tak akan sesenang itu jika jadi kau."

Deidara terhenyak, ia langsung menoleh ketika melihat musuhnya berada di belakangnya dengan tinju yang sudah siap. Sebuah tinju yang di lapisi air, dan Deidara bersumpah seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat tinju semacam itu. Berlapis air? Apa hanya jurus Air yang Anbu ini kuasai, pikirnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk jatuh, Deidara." Ujarnya dingin.

Kinpatsu lalu menghantamkan tinju airnya pada perut Deidara. Tinju air itu lalu memanjang seperti pedang layaknya Raikiri yang menembus apapun, dan melubangi perut Deidara serta naga yang ia taiki. Deidara dan makhluk ciptaanya terhempas jatuh ke bawah menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar akibat tubrukan antara naga itu dan tanah.

Deidara memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya, sementara naganya hilang entah kemana setelah menabrak tanah barusan. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Darah terus mengalir dari perut dan mulutnya. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Ka-Kau ba-bagaimana bisa me-menghindari bom berukuran na-nano ku?"

Kinpatsu menatap datar musuhnya yang sudah babak belur dengan perut berlubang, "karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati, aku akan memberitahunya. Pertama, aku bisa menghindari semua ledakan mu karena kunai bermata tiga ini." Ucapnya sambil memainkan kunai itu di tangannya.

"Kunai ini adalah media perpindahanku. Dengan kunai ini, aku dapat berpindah secepat kilat kemana pun kunai ini berada. Kedua, aku menggunakan Chi-Bunshin untuk menghindari bom nano mu."

"Aku menggunakan kunai ku untuk berpindah pada pohon yang sangat jauh dari mu guna menghindari bom nano itu, dan membuat Chi-Bunshin untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa kau telah membunuhku. Dan alasan aku bisa berada di belakang mu tanpa kau sadari karena aku telah menempelkan kunai ku di bawah perut naga aneh mu."

Deidara sangat terkejut. Dari awal, pemuda ini telah merencanakan semuanya. Ia sengaja berpura-pura menghindar dengan berlari maupun melompat agar ia tidak bisa melihat jurus perpindahannya. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai berdarah, ia tidak punya jalan lain.

Jika ia mati, maka pemuda brengsek di depannya pun harus mati bersamanya.

"Hei, boleh ku tau nama asli mu, Kinpatsu?"

"Karena ini adalah kali terakhir kau melihatku, dan juga saat terakhir mu dapat berada di dunia, maka akan kuberi tahu nama ku yang sesungguhnya…" Kinpatsu menarik topeng polosnya secara perlahan ke atas, membuat Deidara dapat melihat sapphire biru yang sangat indah sedang menatapnya, "…..namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto."

Deidara terdiam, namun tak lama ia tertawa, tertawa yang sangat keras. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menurunkan kimono yang ia kenakan, dan merobek baju jaring-jaringnya. Di dadanya terdapat sebuah tattoo aneh dan sebuah jaitan.

Deidara mengarahkan mulut tangannya guna merobek jaitan yang ada di dadanya. Dengan paksa ia menarik jaitan itu sampai terlepas. Dibekas jaitan itu ternyata adalah mulut lain namun sedikit lebih besar daripada yang ditangannya. Ia mengambil tanah peledak yang ada di kantongnya dan memasukkannya kemulut yang ada di dadanya.

"Jadi, Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana kau akan menghindari ledakan yang memiliki radius sepuluh kilometer? Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melempar kunai sejauh itu dari sini." Deidara kembali tertawa.

Kinpatsu atau bernama asli Namikaze Naruto hanya menatap datar pemuda di depannya, "aku tidak akan seyakin itu jika jadi kau."

Deidara terdiam. Ia tidak menemukan eskpresi takut dimata sapphire itu, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Setidaknya pasanglah ekspresi takut diwajah menjijikan itu, sialan!" perlahan-lahan tubuh Deidara menjadi transparan, di dadanya terihat bulatan berwarna hitam yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

Dengan sebuah kilatan kuning, Naruto sudah berada di samping Deidara dan mengambil gulungan yang terikat dipunggungnya. Ia muncul tepat di sebelah bekas di mana tadi ia memukul perut samping Deidara. Membuat Deidara terkejut.

"Misi selesai. Gulungan rahasia Konoha berhasil diamankan."

Seiring tubuhnya yang semakin bersinar hebat, ia meneriakan kata-kata terakhirnya, "sialan kau, Namikaze!"

Dan terciptalah ledakan yang sangat luar biasa, ledakan itu bahkan sampai terlihat dari Konoha. Ledakan berbentuk bintang itu menyapu wilayah hutan tersebut sejauh sepuluh kilometer. Membuat siapa pun atau makhluk apa pun yang berada dalam radius dipastikan akan lenyap tak tersisa.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Namikaze Naruto. Sebelum ledakan besar itu tercipta, ia sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning…..

…..dan muncul di atap kantor Hokage sambil membawa sebuah gulungan hitam ditangannya.

Ia berbaring sebentar di atap itu. Badannya sedikit pegal akibat pertarungan tadi dan melakukan perpindahan sejauh empat puluh mil menggunakan Hiraishin benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri, Hiraishin benar-benar jurus yang sangat efektif dan berguna, apalagi disaat-saat kritis seperti tadi. Ia tidak akan yakin bisa selamat jika ia tidak bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.

Naruto menatap kunai yang tertancap tak jauh di sebelahnya, lalu bergumam pelan sambil melihat kumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan, "terima kasih sudah menciptakan Hiraishin, dan meninggalkan formulanya pada ku, Tou-san." Ucapnya memasang senyum yang jarang ia tunjukan saat masih memakai seragam Anbunya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia di sana, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Maafkan anak mu yang sekarang menjadi seorang pembunuh walaupun itu semua kulakukan demi Konoha." Ia kembali bermonolog pada orang tuanya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi sekeren Tou-san yang bisa melindungi Konoha, namun dengan caraku sendiri." Naruto kemudian menutup matanya sebentar, berdoa agar orang tuanya selalu bersamanya dan mendukung segala hal yang ia lakukan.

Namikaze muda itu lalu memasang topeng polosnya, dan melakukan perpindahan menuju pintu ruangan Hokage yang telah ia beri segel Hiraishin. Ia mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk.

"Ah, tampaknya kau sudah menyelesaikan misi solo mu, Naruto."

Naruto hanya membungkuk hormat pada pemimpinnya, lalu meletakkan gulungan yang tadi ia ambil dari Deidara di atas meja Hokage tua yang doyan menghisap pipa tembakau itu.

"Padahal baru kemarin malam aku memerintahkan mu, dan hari ini kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, heh." Ucap Hokage itu dengan terkekeh.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat dipuji oleh Anda, Sandaime Hokage-sama." Ia masih tetap setia menunduk layaknya sikap hormat Anbu pada umumnya.

"Maa, maa, tidak usah terlalu formal denganku. Yah, walaupun Anbu dididik seperti itu. Tapi bersikaplah seperti sebelum kau masuk ke dalam Anbu, Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun aku tetaplah kakek angkat mu."

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu bangkit dari sikap hormatnya, dan melepaskan jubah putih yang melilit tubuhnya serta topeng polosnya. Membuat pakaian khas Anbunya terlihat. Sebuah rompi berwarna abu-abu yang membungkus badannya, sarung pelindung yang juga berwarna abu-abu yang melingkupi tangannya serta celana hitam dan boot tinggi standard Shinobi berwarna hitam. Yang membedakannya dengan Anbu yang lain adalah ia menggunakan dalaman tangan panjang berwarna hitam. Tidak seperti Anbu lainnya yang menggunakan dalaman berlengan pendek, sehingga memperlihatkan tattoo spiral di bahu mereka. Serta ia menggunakan ban berwarna merah dengan lambang Konoha yang melingkar di tangan kananya. Seakan semakin mempertegas posisinya di dalam kesatuan Anbu.

Dia adalah Anbu Kinpatsu, pimpinan tertinggi dari seluruh skuad Anbu. Tentu saja ia akan berpenampilan berbeda dari Anbu yang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana laporan mu? Ah, juga ceritakan mengenai misi tim dan misi solo yang barusan kau lakukan."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menceritakannya. "Ryuuki Juzu berserta komplotannya tengah singgah di sebuah hutan yang berjarak sekitar tiga puluh mil dari wilayah barat Konoha. Kami menemukannya ketika mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Iwagakure. Mereka berjumlah sekitar tiga puluh orang, dan Ryuuki yang menjadi pemimpinnya. Tim ku mengahabisi mereka—

"Tunggu, katakan dengan jujur. Kau yang membantai mereka semua, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku, Jii-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan anggota tim ku setelah kemarin aku tidak bisa ikut bertempur dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan saat misi tingkat S kemarin walaupun mereka dapat menyembunyikannya. Aku sebagai ketua tim menyuruh mereka untuk istriahat, dan sisanya aku yang mengambil alih. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Jii-san." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk pada pria di depannya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya jika alasan mu cukup masuk akal. Nah, selanjutnya, laporan misi solo mu."

"Sebelum tim kami berangkat untuk menghabisi kelompok Ryuuki Juzu, informan ku memberi tau bahwa ternyata Deidara yang membawa gulungan rahasia Konoha juga sedang bersembunyi di hutan yang sama yang juga di gunakan oleh kelompok Juzu untuk bersembunyi. Ketika kelompok Juzu tewas, aku menunggunya untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit, akhirnya ia muncul dengan membawa gulungan yang sedang Konoha cari. Maka dari itu aku mencegatnya, dan membunuhnya."

"Ia meledakkan dirinya tepat saat ia tau bahwa ia sudah terpojok, dan tak bisa melawan."

"Jadi, ledakan besar barusan adalah bekas pertarungan mu dengan Deidara?" ucap Hokage yang bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu.

"Ha'i, Jii-san."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar, Naruto. Pertahankan kerja bagus mu." Ujarnya sambil melihat gulungan yang berhasil Naruto selamatkan tadi.

"Arigatou, Jii-san." Ucapnya sambil kembali memasang topengnya.

Sebelum Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, mendadak pintu yang menjadi akses keluar dari ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan beberapa Jounin, yang salah satunya adalah perempuan berparas menawan dengan rambut pirang di kuncir dua.

"Sudah kubilang, ketuk dulu pintunya, Tsunade."

Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum malu, "maafkan saya, Hokage-sama. Saya terlalu bersemangat."

Naruto seakan tidak peduli akan hal itu, dan kembali berjalan keluar sampai akhirnya mereka berpapasan. Namikaze dan Senju. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kontak mata itu, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Laporkan misi kalian."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama. Misi pengamanan yang diperintahkan telah sukses, walaupun ada beberapa nukenin kelas B dan A yang menghadang tapi semua sudah terselesaikan."

"Kerja bagus kalian semua."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama." Ucap mereka kompak.

"A-Ano, Hokage-sama. Anbu yang barusan keluar tadi, apakah dia yang bernama Kinpatsu? Sang pimpinan tertinggi Anbu?" ucap seorang Jounin berambut merah yang dikenal sebagai Yuuhi Kurenai.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum simpu, "ya, dia orangnya. Apakah ada yang aneh?"

"A—maksudku, aku tidak menyangka dia masih semuda itu. Kupikir pimpinan tertinggi Anbu memiliki badan besar dan penuh dengan otot yang menonjol."

Hiruzen terkekeh pelan, "kau tau, Kurenai? Ia dapat mementalkan orang yang kau maksud barusan hanya dengan sekali pukul saat umurnya baru tiga belas tahun."

Beberapa Jounin yang baru masuk tadi terkejut mendengarnya, namun mereka dapat menutupinya.

"Jika boleh tau, berapa sekarang berapa umurnya, Hokage-sama?" ucap Jounin bernama Anko Mitarashi dengan kalem.

"Enam belas tahun."

"Enam belas tahun dan sekarang sudah menjadi pimpinan tertinggi Anbu?!" Kurenai bahkan sampai meninggikan nadanya saking terkejutnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan atasannya.

"Kurenai, pelankan suara mu. Kau sedang berbicara dengan Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum simpul, "tak masalah, Asuma. Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar." Ucapnya pada Jounin lelaki berjanggut lebat, yang tak lain adalah putranya sendiri.

Asuma hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian matanya menatap gulungan yang ada di meja Hokage. Membuatnya penasaran.

"Hokage-sama, bukankah itu gulungan yang dua hari lalu di curi oleh Deidara?"

"Oh, Anbu tadi baru saja mengembalikannya."

Asuma tersentak, "jangan katakan bahwa ia mengalahkan nukenin kelas S itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Berapa tim yang Anda kirim?"

"Hanya dia seorang." Ucap Hiruzen sambil berpangku tangan. Matanya menatap banyak ekspresi terkejut dari kumpulan Jounin muda itu.

"Ia mengalahkan nukenin kelas S sendirian yang bahkan satu pleton Jounin senior pun dibuat tak berdaya olehnya?" Anko tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya. Pemuda ini sungguh diluar perkiraannya.

"Ia tak akan menjadi pimpinan tertinggi Anbu jika mengalahkan nukenin kelas S saja tak bisa, Anko." Ujar Hiruzen menyeringai, menikmati wajah-wajah terkejut dan tak percaya dari para Jounin nya.

"Baiklah. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kalian laporkan?"

"Ti-Tidak ada, Hokage-sama." Kurenai bahkan masih terbata ketika mengucapkannya. Memikirkan betapa hebatnya Anbu Kinpatsu itu.

"Kalian semua boleh keluar."

Dan semua Jounin yang berada di ruangan itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage mereka. Beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk ke kedai dango, sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat setelah misi yang melelahkan. Salah satunya adalah Senju Tsunade.

.

.

"Tadaima." Dengan wajah letih Tsunade memasuki rumahnnya dan mengunci pintunya, badannya pegal sekali dan segera minta untuk diistirahatkan. Ia menaruh boot Shinobinya di rak yang berada di sebelah pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri."

Tsunade buru-buru melangkah ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang membalas sapaannya. Suaranya terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Tsunade kenal sekali dengan suara ini.

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ketika mata hazelnya menatap sosok dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Na-Naru?"

Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda blonde berpakaian khas Anbu sedang duduk sambil memakan sebuah cup ramen instant, topeng Anbu nya terlihat tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan seolah bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Tsunade yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu segera berjalan menuju pemuda pirang itu, dan dengan lembut mengambil cup ramen yang sedang dimakannya.

"Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk mu, jadi berhentilah memakan ramen instant ini. Setidaknya saat bersamaku kau harus memakan sesuatu yang bergizi." Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam, jujur saja ia benar-benar sangat lapar. Ramen instant tidak terlalu banyak membantu urusan perutnya.

Dengan cekatan Tsunade mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan, ia mulai mencuci satu persatu sayur mayur yang akan ia gunakan. Ia bahkan belum mengganti pakaian Jounin nya.

"Tsuna."

Gadis Senju itu menoleh. Ia melihat sepasang mata sapphire yang menatapnya dalam. Ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu—bukannya takut, hanya saja tatapan itu membuatnya terpaku, membuatnya seolah-olah tak berdaya di hadapan pemuda ini. Tsunade akan selalu gugup ketika Naruto menatapnya seperti itu.

"Lepaskan rompi Jounin mu."

"A-Ah—baiklah." Walaupun ia tak tahu apa maksud dari hal itu tapi ia tetap menurutinya. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik turun sleting rompi yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sehingga sekarang ia hanya memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana standard Jounin saja. Ia sampirkan rompi itu pada sebuah kursi yang berjarak dua langkah dari tempat Naruto berada.

Tsunade sekilas menatap kembali pada Naruto, dan mata itu masih memandangnya dalam. Sungguh, Tsunade benar-benar gugup. Ia mencoba untuk fokus lagi pada acara memasaknya, tak ingin terus-terusan tak berdaya di hadapan mata itu.

Ia hendak memotong sayuran yang sudah ia cuci, namun merasakan dua buah lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuh tinggi pemuda Anbu itu membungkusnya. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Na-Naru—

"Aku merindukan mu."

Tsunade terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat jarang mengatakan kata rindu. Setelah memasuki Anbu dan melakukan misi-misi yang berat, Naruto berubah menjadi orang yang pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaanya. Tentu ia tetap lelaki yang baik, hanya saja ia tidak akan ceplas-ceplos menyangkut perasaanya, tidak seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Dan saat ini Tsunade senang sekali mendengar kata itu.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menyentuh kedua tangan yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Kau tau, Naru? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kata itu dari mu."

"Aku merindukan mu." Ujarnya membuat gadis yang dipeluknya tersentak.

"Aku bisa mengatakannya sebanyak yang kau mau."

Tsunade terkikik geli, ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah darinya walaupun sekarang ia adalah orang yang paling di hormati di Anbu.

"Katakan lagi, Naru." Ucap gadis blonde itu manja. Hey, seorang Senju juga bisa bersikap manja pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukan mu."

"Lagi."

"Aku merindukan mu."

"Katakan la—

—hya-ah!" desahan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis Senju itu ketika tangan yang tadi memeluknya malah meremas pelan dua buah dada besarnya.

"Dan aku juga sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar desahan itu."

"He-Hentai. Naru no hentai."

Yah, salah satu hal yang berubah ketika ia masuk Anbu adalah…. ia menjadi orang yang mesum! Dan, siapa yang menjadi korban kemesuman dari Naruto? Tentu saja dirinya, Senju Tsunade!

"He-Hentikan sikap mesum mu. Kau ti-tidak akan bisa makan jika se-seperti ini."

"Bukankah aku sedang memakan mu sekarang?"

Tangan nakal itu terus meremas dadanya, dan tentu saja membuat Tsunade tidak bisa membuat masakan dengan benar. Bagaimana ia bisa memasak dengan benar kalau dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kumohon, be-berhentilah. A-Aku akan me-memberikannya na-nanti malam." Bahkan seorang Senju sekalipun bisa tergagap dihadapan seorang Namikaze.

"Kau menantangku, hm?"

"Jika a-aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, ka-kau tidak akan mau berhenti."

Tsunade dapat bernafas lega ketika tak merasakan lagi remasan di dadanya. Penyakit mesum Naruto kambuh lagi, dan kalimat itu adalah obatnya.

"Berbaliklah, Tsuna."

Dengan patuh, Tsunade menurutinya.

"Mau ke Yakiniku-Q?" ucap pemuda blonde itu tersenyum. Ah, senyuman mematikan khas Namikaze.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana dengan memasaknya? Lagipula kau juga lelah kan setelah mengalahkan nukenin kelas S itu?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "dari mana kau tau?"

"Hokage-sama yang memberitahu."

Naruto menghelas nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tidak ada yang terluka akibat pertarungan tadi, 'kan?" Tsunade menatap Naruto khawatir. Inilah yang paling ia benci ketika Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa memberitaunya apa misi yang diberikan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus pelan rambut panjang Tsunade, "tak perlu khawatir, aku akan langsung memanggilmu jika aku terluka. Jadi, berhentilah memasang muka khawatir mu padaku."

"Oh, dan untuk memasaknya, siapkan saja untuk makan malam nanti. Aku sudah lama tidak kencan dengan mu."

"Ba-Baka. Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti i-itu."

Tsunade hanya bisa cemberut ketika melihat Naruto terkekeh pelan. Seringnya misi yang mereka berdua dapat terlebih Naruto yang hampir tiap hari keluar dari desa, membuat Tsunade jarang menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Terkadang ia ingin masuk ke dalam satuan Anbu dan bergabung dengan skuad Naruto, namun Naruto selalu menolaknya.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menunggu mu di depan. Ah, apa kau ingin aku yang mengganti baju mu?"

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang mesum, Baka!" ucapnya sambil melemparkan rompi Jounin nya pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah merona dari gadisnya, dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka keluar dan berjalan dari rumah Tsunade atau tepatnya rumah mereka berdua. Ya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil. Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat insiden Kyuubi. Dan ia sendiri kehilangan orang tuanya saat berumur dua tahun. Hokage mengatakan padanya jika kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena penyakit yang mereka dapat akibat Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga.

Karena mereka berdua di asuh oleh orang yang sama yaitu Hokage Ketiga, mereka menjadi sangat akrab dari kecil, dan dari situlah benih-benih cinta itu muncul. Perasaan ingin memiliki dan melindungi satu sama lain semakin kuat. Saat Naruto begitu disegani karena jabatannya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Anbu, ia tak pernah melupakan Tsunade, begitu pun sebaliknya. Saat Tsunade begitu di gilai karena paras dan titelnya sebagai salah satu Jounin elit Konoha, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan Naruto. Ya, begitulah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" ujar pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Mengenakan pakaian santai khas Shinobi berwarna hitam.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit teringat masa kecil kita." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna biru muda berlengan panjang. Semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Naruto menepuk pelan kepalanya, "berhentilah melamun. Kau bisa menabrak orang nanti."

"Baik, baik, Naruto-sama." Ujarnya menirukan gaya seorang pelayan pada majikannya.

Mereka kemudian tertawa pelan. Mengabaikan tatapan iri dari orang-orang yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

Plang Yakiniku-Q sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua mempercepat langkah mereka karena takut tidak akan kebagian tempat, karena biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, Yakiniku-Q selalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

Mereka memasuki restaurant itu, dan menemukan tempat yang kosong dari sekian banyak tempat yang sudah terisi. Bau daging asap tercium di mana-mana. Hiruk pikuk orang di restaurant itu semakin membuat mereka—khusunya Naruto semakin tidak bisa mengontrol rasa laparnya.

Tsunade yang melihatnya lalu mencubit pelan tangan Naruto, "bersabarlah."

Dan ketika daging itu siap untuk di makan, Naruto terlihat sangat buas ketika menyantap makanannya, Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu menyumpit irisan daging sapinya ke dalam mangkuk nasi Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sangat lapar, Naru no Ero."

Tapi Naruto malah mengembalikkan daging yang ia berikan.

"Aku tidak ingin daging itu, aku ingin daging yang menggantung di tubuh mu." Ucapnya sambil kembali menyantap makanan di mangkuknya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang mesum?"

"Tidak. Melihatmu selalu membuatku bergairah."

"Jika melihat perempuan lain?"

Naruto berhenti mengunyah, meletakkan mangkuknya lalu menatap Tsunade, "kau serius bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-Ah, tidak, tidak perlu kau jawab." Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Tatapan sapphire itu membuat nyali Tsunade ciut. Padahal tadi bibirnya secara spontan berbicara seperti itu.

"Nee, Tsuna."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana?"

"Kita pulang saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menghibur ku. Bermalas-malasan di rumah bukan pilihan yang buruk." Ucapnya mengedikkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Naruto terpaku akan senyuman itu, seakan mengingatkannya betapa cantiknya gadis yang ada di depannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "baiklah. Ayo segera kita telan daging sialan ini dan bermalas-malasan di atas kasur."

"Ha'i, Naruto-sama!" balas Tsunade sambil mengacungkan sumpitnya ke atas.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima belas menit bagi mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang tersedia di meja mereka. Bahkan Anbu sekelas Naruto terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika kekenyangan.

"Bagaimana tabungan kita?" Tanya Naruto ketika sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka.

"Baik. Sangat baik malah. Penghasilan ku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kebutuhan kita sehari-hari."

"Kau tidak ingin pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar?"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, "nanti saja saat kita sudah memiliki anak. Aku masih merasa nyaman tinggal di sana," dia melanjutkan, "lagipula itu adalah rumah yang kita beli dari penghasilan kita berdua. Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menjualnya."

"Kau tidak ingin meminta sesuatu dariku? Jujur saja, aku kadang bingung ingin memberi apa padamu." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersama ku."

Naruto tersentak. Lalu tersenyum ketika merasakan rasa hangat saat mendengar Tsunade berkata seperti itu. "Tanpa perlu kau minta pun, aku akan selalu bersama mu." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis di sampingnya.

Tsunade menatap dimana lengan pemuda itu menggenggamnya, begitu lembut dan hangat. Ia menatap Naruto, dan Naruto pun menatapnya balik.

"Aku mencintai mu, Tsuna."

"Begitu juga aku, Naru."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Inilah saat-saat yang begitu Tsunade dan Naruto inginkan. Berjalan bergandengan bersama tanpa memikirkan hal lainnya. Hanya mereka berdua.

.

.

…bersambung

* * *

Yap, ini Twoshoot. Pertama, ada yang harus saya jelaskan; disini semua chakra Kyuubi disegel sama Minato sehingga ga ada Kyuubi dibadan Naruto. Umur Tsunade itu sama dengan Kurenai cs, sementara Naruto satu tahun di bawah mereka, jadi kalau Naruto 16 tahun maka Tsunade 17 tahun.

Kedua, soal Sasuke, Sakura, dll mereka di sini masih bocah banget jadi kemungkinan ga akan dapet peran di fic ini. Fic ini sebenernya fokus ke arah NaruTsuna dengan bumbu action buat selingan walaupun di chap ini dominan nya ke action hehehehe padahal niatnya cuma mau nunjukin sehebat apa Naruto pas jadi pemimpin Anbu lawan S class nukenin, eh malah kebablasan fightnya. Itu Deidaranya sebelum gabung sama Aktsuki ya.

Oh, dan bagi para ero-ero di luar sana, demen liat Tsunade cuma make celemek doang tanpa make apa-apa lagi? Chap depan munculnya, hellyeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer at Masashi Kishimoto

Characters are based from his manga; Naruto

But story is mine

" **When the Anbu Boy Meets the Jounin Girl"**

a Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

.

.

"Tadaima."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dan Tsunade. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang berada di sebelah ruang makan.

"Kau ingin langsung mandi, Naru? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu." Ujar Tsunade sambil melepaskan kunciran rambutnya.

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya seperti kakek tua yang sering ditemuinya di kedai ramen lchiraku.

"Aku ingin kau mengusap bagian tengah diantara selangkangan ku."

"Aku tidak menawarkan hal itu!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi cemberut diwajah gadisnya lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang sedang bersemu itu, "tentu saja aku bercanda, Tsuna-hime," kemudian ia mengecup pelan bibir yang sedang mengerucut cemberut itu, lantas tersenyum sekilas sebelum berjalan menjauh sambil menggerakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, "setelah mandi, pijiti tubuh ku, ya. Rasanya badan ku pegal sekali."

"Berhentilah menggoda ku, Naru no Ero. Menyebalkan." Ucapnya sambil memukul pelan bahu bagian belakang Naruto.

"Ho, jadi menurutmu aku menyebalkan, begitu, Senju-san?"

Tsunade tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba membalikan badannya sambil merendahkan sedikit badan kekarnya dan menatapnya tajam. Meskipun ia berumur lebih tua satu tahun diatas Naruto, namun usia bukanlah halangan bagi mata sapphire itu untuk membuat siapa saja yang ditatapnya mendadak lemas.

"Ti-Tidak, Naru. Ma-Maksudku bukan be-begitu." Bahkan Tsunade yang terkenal ganas sekalipun sampai tergagap dihadapannya.

"Kau akan ku hukum."

Tsunade makin lemas ketika Naruto berkata akan menghukumnya. Perasaannya selalu tidak enak ketika Naruto sudah mengatakan kata 'hukuman', ia pasti akan meminta sesuatu yang—

"Kau harus mandi bersamaku."

—mesum sebagai hukumannya. Dan, Tsunade hafal betul akan hal itu.

Kemudian terdengarlah gelak tawa ketika melihat Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Nafsu birahi si Kinpatsu mungkin sedang berada dititik teratas, pikirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, si Kuning itu pasti akan 'menghabisinya' nanti saat di kamar mandi. Dan, ia pasti akan kesusahan berjalan setelahnya.

"Bercanda, ko."

Ia buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan tepukan lembut dikepalanya. Saat itu juga ia bisa melihat cengiran lebar yang sudah lama ia rindukan dari Namikaze muda dihadapannya.

"Muka cemberut dan pasrah mu adalah yang terbaik." Cengiran itu bahkan masih melekat di wajah tampan Naruto.

Kemudian ia berjalan kebelakang Tsunade yang masih terpaku dan mendorong pelan tubuh seksi itu menuju kearah kamar mandi, "sudah, cepat sana siapkan airnya. Aku akan menunggu di kamar." Dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar memasuki kamarnya.

Sementara Tsunade hanya dapat memegang dadanya, merasakan desiran hangat kala melihat senyuman lebar barusan. Jangan harap Tsunade dapat melihat hal tersebut setiap hari jika Naruto bukanlah pimpinan Anbu. Meskipun mereka tinggal satu rumah, tapi Naruto jarang berada di rumah itu karena seringnya misi level S dan berbagai kegiatan yang mengharuskannya berada di markas Anbu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Terkadang, Naruto sering membuat klon untuk menemi Tsunade dirumah, tapi sehebat dan sebagus apapun tiruan tidak akan pernah dapat mengalahkan yang asli. Semirip apapun klon Naruto, ia tetaplah klon. Tiruan. Dan tentu, semua orang pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang asli dibanding tiruan, begitupun Tsunade.

Lagipula, cengiran lebar itulah yang dulu membuatnya terpaku pada Naruto. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah Naruto tunjukan padanya.

Ia mengusap cairan bening yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya benar-benar sensitif jika menyangkut pemuda kuning itu. Ia tidak akan menangis sedikit pun bahkan jika tubuhnya tertusuk puluhan kunai, tapi hanya dengan sebuah candaan singkat dan senyuman dari seorang Namikaze Naruto mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Sesuatu yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama ini.

Ia lalu mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar. Ini adalah saat-saat yang ia dambakan, bukan waktunya untuk cengeng. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menyenangkan Naruto, bahkan jika itu membuatnya akan kesusahan berjalan nantinya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan air panas untuk Naruto, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur besar mereka sambil menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih itu.

"Oh, kau sudah menyiapkan airnya?" ucapnya ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sedang melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga ia dapat melihat badan kekar dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Tubuh yang memiliki beberapa luka sayatan di bagian depannya. Bahkan ia dapat melihat luka berbentuk silang yang berada diperut berotot Naruto. Luka terbesar yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu.

Luka yang Naruto dapatkan ketika pertama kali mengalahkan nukenin kelas S, tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kau banyak melamun hari ini." Tsunade terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepannya hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai pahanya.

"Sedang ada masalah?"

Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "hanya terlalu serius melihat lukamu."

"Aku terlihat sangat seksi dengan luka ini, 'kan?" ujarnya sambil berpose yang bahkan bisa membuat bawahannya di Anbu tidak akan sudi menghormatinya lagi.

Tsunade menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Bahunya bergetar karena mencoba menahan tawa akibat pose menjijikan yang Naruto perlihatkan tadi. Ah, satu hal lagi yang ia rindukan dari Naruto. Sifat konyol dari pemuda itu yang sudah jarang ia tunjukan akibat sifatnya yang berubah sedikit menjadi kaku karena tugasnya di Anbu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, semangka pirang." Katanya sambil meremas dua gundukan besar yang menjadi kesukaannya, sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selanjutnya yang dapat Naruto dengar dari kamar itu adalah umpatan 'mesum, cabul, dan nafsu berjalan' yang didengarnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersikap acuh pada umpatan itu. Toh, ia sudah sering mendengarnya.

Naruto segera membuka pintu geser kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarnya dan Tsunade, lalu segera meloncat menuju kolam bak hangat tempatnya akan berendam, tak lupa sebelumnya melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya tadi. Ia segera mengambi posisi ternyaman di bak itu, sambil menutup matanya dengan handuk kecil yang berada dipinggir bak berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Berendam di air hangat adalah hal kedua yang sangat ia sukai. Yang pertama adalah tubuh Tsunade, tentu saja.

"Ah, jika Tsunade berada di atas ku, maka ini akan menjadi hal terbaik yang kurasakan hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk Naru."

Naruto segera bangun dengan terlonjak sambil membuka handuk yang menutupi matanya ketika melihat gadis yang baru saja ia pikirkan sudah berdiri di pinggir bak tempatnya sedang berbaring di dalam rendaman air hangat. Dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai, pipi yang memerah, serta mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Tsunade menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak cukup untuk menampung dadanya—hey, tentu saja itu tidak akan cukup, itu adalah handuknya! Sudah pasti akan kekecilan di tubuh sintal itu.

Sial, bahkan serangan dari seluruh musuh kelas S yang pernah ia lawan terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan 'serangan' yang sedang Tsunade lancarkan saat ini, batinnya.

"Oi, oi, oi. Bukankah sudah kukatan kalau aku hanya bercanda? Kenapa kau malah menurutinya?" Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap belahan yang menyembul dibalik handuk itu saat berkata pada Tsunade, bukan menatap pada wajahnya seperti yang dulu diajarkan oleh Sandaime Hokage padanya. Jika orang tuanya masih hidup, mungkin sekarang mereka pasti akan memukul kepala durenya karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada seorang gadis.

"Aku hanya ingin mandi bersama mu." Dengan wajah memerah, Tsunade mulai melepas lilitan demi lilitan handuk yang berada ditubuhnya.

Naruto yang panik melihat hal itu segera menahan lengan putih itu, bermaksud mengehentikan aksi Tsunade yang sudah mulai terlihat sangat erotis tingkat akut, "berhentilah, Tsuna. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku jika kau melanjutkannya." Naruto bahkan dapat melihat sedikit sesuatu kecil yang menyembul dari dada gadis Senju didepannya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menahannya." Walaupun diucapkan sangat pelan, tapi telinga terlatih milik Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Jika rahangnya dapat dilepas, mungkin saat ini tulang kerangka itu sudah tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Apa kepala mu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?"

Tsunade menggeleng, membuat rambut pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti arah dari gerakan kepalanya barusan. Oh, jangan juga lupakan jika sekarang Naruto dapat melihat jelas hampir seluruh tubuh sintal milik Tsunade. Dan itu, tentu saja menjadi dorongan yang membuat libidonya berada dipuncak teratas.

Jika Naruto adalah serigala, mungkin ia akan melolong sekeras-kerasnya saat ini juga.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Tsunade, a-apakah aku orang yang mesum?"

Tsunade mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan Naruto, "kau bahkan super mesum." Dengan muka yang memerah, ia menatap mata sapphire itu tepat disana.

"Lalu kau akan berfikir jika aku akan menyetubuhi mu secara ganas saat ini juga?"

Lagi-lagi Tsunade mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau kau tau kenapa kau masuk ke sini, Bodoh!"

"Karena aku tau kau adalah mesum kelas S yang sudah menahan nafsunya selama tidak bersamaku. Karena aku tau dibalik kata-kata mesum mu, kau selalu berusaha menahan nafsu mu untuk tidak menerkam ku. Karena aku tau kau selalu hanya memegang dadaku karena dengan itu dapat meredakan sedikit nafsumu, dan juga…. karena aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terpaku mendengar ucapan dari bibir mungil itu, ia melihat kehangatan dan ketulusan dari mata hazel di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini… benar-benar, ya. Kemarilah, duduk di atasku."

Dengan satu gerakan, handuk yang tadi melilit tubuh itu segera terlepas dan terjatuh. Menampilkan tubuh seorang Senju Tsunade yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Sesuatu yang begitu di idamkan laki-laki di Negara Elemental.

Perlahan ia masukan kaki kanannya ke dalam bak air sebelum setengah dari tubuhnya berada di dalam bak air hangat itu sepenuhnya. Badannya memunggungi Naruto, ia tak kunjung merasakan geranyangan yang biasanya Naruto lakukan pada dadanya. Kemudian ia duduk seperti yang Naruto perintahkan barusan. Ia merasakan pelukan pada perutnya.

Dengan lembut Naruto menarik tubuh Tsunade agar bersandar ditubuhnya, nafsunya yang tadi sedang tinggi-tingginya lenyap entah kemana. Ia merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini dibanding menggerayangi dada besar gadis yang sedang dipeluknya, hal yang biasanya ia lakukan jika sedang diposisi ini.

"Kau tau, Tsuna? Nafsuku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aneh bukan? Padahal kata mu barusan, aku adalah mesum kelas S." Ujarnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, sambil memperbaiki posisinya agar semakin nyaman berada di dalam pelukan menenangkan Naruto. Tak lupa, memegang tangan yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Tsunade terkikik geli, "tentu saja aneh. Saat aku memakai pakaian, kau menggerayangi tubuhku seakan aku adalah adonan kue. Tapi, sekarang saat aku sedang tidak memakai apa pun, kau malah hanya memeluk ku."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti." Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Pelukan pada tubuh itu semakin erat. Tidak membuatnya sakit, malah semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Keheningan terus melanda pasangan ini. Tidak ada yang mau bersuara, masing-masing hanya diam menikmati rasa nyaman ini. Karena mereka berdua tau, kata-kata tidak diperlukan saat ini, melainkan pelukan hangat yang mereka butuhkan dan semua kata-kata yang mereka pendam sudah terwakili.

Rasa gundah dan gelisah yang mereka berdua rasakan sudah terjawab lewat pelukan ini.

"Hei, Tsuna."

Tidak ada sautan.

"Tsuna?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, dan melihat mata hazel itu sedang terpejam. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, bahkan jika Naruto melihatnya dengan teliti, terdapat senyuman tipis diwajah cantik itu.

"Dasar. Kau bisa sakit jika tidur di sini." Dengan sangat perlahan dan lembut, Naruto menggendong tubuh gadisnya dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka berdua. Tidak ingin sampai Tsunade terbangun, Naruto melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Ia baringkan gadis pirang itu di atas kasur mereka. Ia lalu menuju lemari untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang tersimpan rapi disana. Ia usap seluruh permukaan tubuh gadisnya sampai tidak ada air lagi ditubuhnya. Tidak ada pancaran nafsu saat mengusap tubuh telanjang didepannya, hanya raut kasih sayang yang ada.

Tak lupa ia juga mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri. Lantas kemudian ia ikut berbaring disebelahnya, menarik selimut sampai sebatas batu, dan kembali memeluk gadis yang ia cintai. Dan mereka berdua terlelap dalam tidur yang sangat tenang.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap ketika Tsunade membuka matanya, ia merasakan pelukan dibalik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan sangat berhati-hati, ia membalikan badannya guna menatap wajah damai Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum, "kau sangat lucu jika sedang tertidur," lalu ia mengelus pipi bergurat kumis itu dengan lembut, "tapi, siapa sangka wajah polos ini ternyata adalah pemimpin pasukan terkuat yang dimiliki Konoha."

"Kau tau, Naru? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu," lalu ia torehkan kecupan singkat dikening pemimpin Anbu ini.

"Tentu saja aku tau."

Tsunade tersentak ketika mata itu perlahan mulai terbuka dan menunjukan sapphire yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Pemilik mata sapphire itu lalu menaruh tangan kanannya diatas pipi putih Tsunade, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Tsunade yang awalnya memerah karena malu menjadi tersenyum manis ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Dan, tanpa perlu diperintah, bibir mereka kemudian bersentuhan. Ciuman panjang namun lembut. Tidak dibakar oleh nafsu, murni karena kasih sayang yang kuat diantara mereka.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tertidur?"

"Entahlah, mungkin tiga jam. Lihatlah, langit sudah gelap." Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu jendela yang berada dikamar mereka.

"Tsuna?"

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan." Ujar Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan, Naruto-sama." Balas Tsunade sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir bawahnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari lindungan selimut mereka yang nyaman dan hangat. Tidur tiga jam dalam kondisi hati yang senang, dan posisi yang nyaman benar-benar membuat tubuh mereka yang awalnya letih menjadi segar kembali seperti habis diisi ulang.

Terdengar ketokan pintu ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tumben sekali ada yang bertamu jam segini." Ucap Tsunade sambil melangkah menuju pintu utama rumah mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku yang membukanya. Kau memasak saja."

Naruto memutar knop pintu dan melihat seorang gadis bermata merah sedang tersenyum padanya. Gadis yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Apa Tsunade ada dirumah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "tentu saja, Kurenai-senpai. Ayo, masuklah." Ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan gadis bernama Kurenai itu untuk memasuki rumah mereka.

"Hey, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku 'senpai' lagi?" protes Kurenai setelah duduk di ruang tamu berhiaskan bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan sang Senju Tsunade.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan, Senpai." Kurenai hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat begitu keras kepalanya pemuda itu untuk tetap memanggilnya dengan embel-embel -senpai.

"Tsuna, kemarilah. Kurenai-senpai mencarimu."

Kurena hanya celingak-celinguka ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang cukup nyaring ketika memanggil Tsunade, "hee, memangnya dimana kekasih mu itu?"

"Dia sedang berada di dapur, memasak untuk makan malam."

Lalu Naruto dapat melihat seringaian dan tatap jahil dari gadis berambut hitam itu, "kau beruntung sekali ya, Naruto-kun. Dapat menjalin hubungan apalagi sampai tinggal satu atap dengan Jounin yang sangat dipuja-puja Shinobi kita maupun luar Konoha," tapi sejurus kemudian ia melihat mimik sebal diwajah cantik itu, "kau yang bahkan masih Chuunin sudah berpacaran bahkan tinggal satu atap dengan gadis yang kau sukai, sementara aku…. bahkan pemuda yang aku sukai begitu bodohnya tidak kunjung menyadari perasaanku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya, "teruslah berjuang, Kurenai-senpai. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Asuma-senpai akan menyadarinya."

"Hee? Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Dari gelagatmu terlihat jelas jika kau menyukai Asuma-senpai."

"Apa sebegitu kentaranya, ya?" ucap Kurenai dengan cemberut. Bahkan orang yang jarang ditemuinya bisa langsung menyadari perasaannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah cemberut itu mendadak berubah menjadi antusias, "hei, Naruto-kun. Kapan kau akan ikut ujian Jounin? Kau tidak akan selamanya menjadi Chuunin, 'kan?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "mungkin tahun depan aku akan mengikutinya. Mentalku belum siap, Senpai."

Alasan yang sering ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Berpura-pura menjadi Shinobi biasa berpangkat Chuunin, bukan sebagai prodigi Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Anbu.

"Kurenai? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertamu jam segini."

Kurenai menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang memakai baju hijau toska berkancing serta rok diatas paha berwarna senada yang sedang menggunakan celemak.

"Ah, Tsunade. Hokage-sama besok mengutus kita kembali ke Shirazu."

"Shirazu? Tempat Miiko yang kemarin kita antar?"

Kurenai mengangguk, "tadi Hokage-sama mengatakan jika ada barang dari Miiko tersebut yang tertinggal dan ingin segera dikembalikan. Jadi, beliau mengutus kita besok segera untuk kembali ke Shirazu, ketempat Miiko itu."

Kurenai melanjutkan, "besok pagi kita berkumpul digerbang Konoha jam sembilan pagi. Dan, kau jangan sampai telat." Yang dibalas dengan anggukan sekilas dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Dan, Naruto-kun, semangat dengan ujian Jounin mu. Semoga kau bisa segera cepat menyusul ku dan Tsunade."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "ah, terima kasih, Kurena-senpai."

Kurenai lalu melambai pada mereka berdua sebelum menghilang dibelokan sebelah kanan rumah mereka.

"Kau menggunakan alasan itu lagi?" tanya Tsunade ketika Naruto telah menutup pintu rumah mereka.

"Itu adalah alasan paling ampuh dan efektif, Tsuna."

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, "baiklah, jika menurutmu begitu."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto menarik kursi yang berada diruang makan yang memang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia berpangku tangan ketika melihat Tsunade yang sedang memasak. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika Tsunade sedang memasak. Namun, tak lama berseleng muncul sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya ketika melihat Tsunade sedang membungkuk ketika mengambil lobak putih yang terjatuh. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat belahan favoritnya yang tersembunyi dibalik celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda. Dan, entah kenapa nafsu yang tadi sempat hilang mendadak muncul lagi.

Tak sengaja kepalanya menoleh dan melihat jam menunjukan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Ia menyeringai. Janji adalah hutang, dan hutang sudah tentu harus dibayar.

"Hey, Tsuna."

Tsunade menoleh dan menemukan seringaian yang sudah tak asing dilihatnya.

"Kau berjanji akan memberikannya malam ini, 'kan?"

Tsunade tersentak, ia sampai lupa jika tadi siang ia sudah berjanji akan memberinya pada malam hari.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Tsunade sambil menarik kursi yang tadi ia duduki, membuat yang dituju dengan perlahan mundur sampai akhirnya ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terbentur dengan meja tempatnya tadi memasak.

"Na-Naru, tapi ka-kau tau sendiri bukan, jika besok a-aku harus menjalani mi-misi?" ucapnya sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggiran meja masaknya.

Naruto lalu berhenti tepat di depan Tsunade berdiri, dan duduk di kursi yang tadi dibawanya.

"Lalu?" ucapnya sambil kembali berpangku tangan, tanpa menghilangkan seriangaiannya.

"Ka-Kau pasti akan me-menghancurkanku. Ku-Kumohon, kau boleh menyetubuhiku sepuasnya, ta-tapi tidak malam ini. Aku bahkan pasti tidak akan sa-sanggup berjalan saat misi esok hari."

Seriangaiannya semakin mengembang melihat betapa menariknya ekspresi yang ditunjukan Tsunade, semakin membuat libidonya naik tak terbendung.

"Tidak perlu takut, Tsuna-hime. Aku tidak akan sampai menghancurkanmu." Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, layaknya singa yang menemukan zebra yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Tsunade semakin yakin ia pasti akan 'dihancurkan' malam ini tatkala melihat wajah lapar dari Naruto. Seratus persen ia yakin, besok ia bahkan akan susah untuk berjalan. Padahal ia sudah berpasrah diri, dan ketika ia melakukannya malah ada misi yang menanti.

"Nah, sebagai permintaan pertama. Buka seluruh baju dan pakaian dalam mu, lalu memasaklah hanya dengan celemak. Hanya C-E-L-E-M-E-K."

Tsunade tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, habis sudah ia malam ini. Padahal saat tadi ia sudah benar-benar memiliki keberanian ketika mandi bersama Naruto malah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun kini ketika semua keberanian itu hilang, Naruto malah 'memangsanya' sekarang.

"Ka-Kau janji tidak a-akan menghancurkan ku, 'kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menjilati bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Tsunade yang mulai melepas celemeknya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sangat pelan, pelan sekali, Tsunade melepas kancing bajunya dengan berharap nafsu Naruto dapat mendadak menghilang seperti tadi.

"Berhenti. Aku ingin kau melepas rok mu dulu." Ujar Naruto santai sambil melipat kaki kanannya layaknya bos yang sedang menikmati hiburan menarik.

Mengangguk paham, Tsunade menurunkan sleting yang sedari tadi menjaga roknya tetap berada pada tempatnya, sebelum kali ini terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Waw. Hitam. Warna favoritku."

Tsunade semakin malu ketika Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap kearah kain tipis yang menutupi area genitalnya, ini bahkan lebih memalukan dibanding tadi ketika tadi ia telanjang bersama Naruto. Ia merasa seperti sedang diperkosa perlahan-lahan oleh mata biru laut itu.

"Sekarang kemarilah, duduk dipangkuanku." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pahanya. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia dengan sangat malu-malu menaiki tubuh Naruto seperti yang pemuda blonde itu inginkan.

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Tsunade terlonjak senang, sepertinya doanya dikabulkan barusan. Ia bisa mengikuti misi besok dengan kondisi tubuh yang terbaik.

"Aku yang akan melepas sisanya."

Kesenangan sesaat. Tsunade menyesal sudah menelan mentah-mentah ucapan Naruto tanpa menyadari tatapan lapar dari mata itu. Ah, masa bodoh, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan meminta izin untuk tidak ikut misi jika besok badannya remuk karena Naruto.

Kancing demi kancing dengan telaten Naruto lepaskan sampai akhirnya ia melihat bra hitam yang membungkus dua gundukan besar milik kekasihnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lapar sekarang. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Naruto melepas kaitan bra yang berada di depan, membuat dua gundukan besar itu membuncah keluar ketika tidak ada lagi yang menahannya.

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "itadakimasu!"

Tsunade terhenyak ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghisap puncak dadanya. Kejutan yang dialirkan oleh sarafnya membuat tubuh sintal itu bergerak menyesuaikan dengan hisapan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda didepannya. Badannya menggelinjang tidak karuan karena hisapan itu.

Yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mendesah, ia tidak ingin membakar nafsu pemuda itu semakin hebat.

Ia meremas rambut pirang berantakan namun lembut itu dengan kuat, mencoba untuk menahan godaan yang sedang dilakukan pemilik rambut pirang ini. Hisapan di dadanya semakin kuat, dan sialnya lagi tangan Naruto juga ikut bagian dengan mencubit pelan puncak dadanya, memainkan gundukan daging kecil itu layaknya memilin potongan kertas. Tsunade bergetar hebat, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan desahan yang sedikit lagi akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Naruto berpindah untuk menghisap dada sebelah kiri, setelah tadi dengan lapar ia menghisap dada kanan milik Tsunade. Nafsunya semakin tertompa kala merasakan remasan kuat dirambutnya. Che, gadis itu pasti sedang mati-matian menahan suaranya, pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil diotak cerdasnya. Ia hentikan gerakan bibir dan tangannya, lalu dengan cepat melepas bra dan baju gadis itu sehingga kini Tsunade hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja.

"Berdirilah, lalu lepaskan celana dalam mu."

Naruto benar-benar memperkosanya dengan perlahan! Ia harus telanjang bulat dihadapan mata sapphire itu, sementara yang dimaksud masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar tak karuan, nafas yang sudah tidak teratur akibat hisapan Naruto sebelumya, serta muka yang sudah memerah luar biasa. Ia menarik pinggiran celana dalamnya dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan, sampai kain satin itu kini berada digenggamannya.

Seringai di wajah itu benar-benar membuat Tsunade seperti zebra kecil yang gemetaran dihadapan seekor singa dewasa. Entah apalagi yang akan diperintahkan pemuda itu untuk membuatnya semakin merasa malu. Apalagi sedari tadi ia sadar betul bahwa Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap organ kewanitaannya.

"Pakailah celemek itu, dan lanjutkan kembali memasakmu barusan." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk celemek berwarna putih yang tersampir disebelah kanan gadis Senju itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu masakan apa yang akan kau siapkan untukku." Tsunade semakin merinding ketika melihat Naruto kembali menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri saat menatap tubuh polos miliknya. Buru-buru ia kenakan celemek itu daripada ia semakin diperkosa oleh mata lapar milik Naruto, dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Tsunade berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan dibelakangnya, ia yakin pemuda itu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu, Naruto tidak akan berhenti jika sudah seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak mau peduli jika mata itu pasti sedang menatap pantatnya—

"Hya—ah!" Tsunade terpekik hebat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras melesak masuk ke dalam organ sucinya. Perutnya terasa penuh ketika benda keras itu sepenuhnya berada didalamnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak memakai baju dan menyunggingkan seringai buas diwajahnya.

"Konbanwa, Tsuna-hime." Ucapnya dengan nada yang bisa membuat tubuh Tsunade gemetar tidak karuan.

"Hyah. Na-Naru." Tsunade dibuat semakin tak berdaya ketika pemuda itu mulai menggerakan benda kerasnya didalam tubuh Tsunade. Gerakan pemuda itu seakan memporak-porandakan tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya, ia keluarkan semua desahannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan kala Naruto terus menerus menusuknya dari belakang.

"Ka-Kau semakin sempit, Tsuna." Gigi Naruto sampai bergemeletuk ketika organ Tsunade semakin memijit dan menelan batangnya. Dinding berbentuk daging itu benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze harus mengontrol mati-matian nafsunya.

"Ja-Jangan katakan—hyaah, sesuatu yang me-mesum—aah." Tsunade mencengkram tepian meja di depannya dengan kuat, berusaha menyalurkan gelombang kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan bersama Naruto. Badannya semakin terdorong maju dan mundur ketika Naruto meningkatkan tempo gerakannya, menghasilkan suara yang cukup nyaring ketika pinggang Naruto bertabrakan dengan pantat padat milik Tsunade.

"Kita se-sedang melakukan se-seuatu yang mesum, Bodoh." Naruto semakin dibuat tidak karuan kala tubuhnya dengan sendirinya menaikan tempo genjotannya pada tubuh tak berdaya milik Tsunade. Kedua tangannya merayap kedepan guna meremas dua dada besar milik gadisnya yang tertutupi celemek putih. Ia ciumi punggung gadis itu sampai meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan disitu.

"Ha—aah. Na-Naru, kau membuatku gila." Tsunade menggeleng dengan kuat saat tangan itu dengan nakalnya memilin kedua putingnya tanpa henti dibalik celemek putih yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, ia juga merasakan sapuan hebat dipunggungnya yang ia yakini itu berasal dari ciuman-ciuman panas Naruto pada punggungnya.

Tsunade semakin merasa akan meledak saat Naruto semakin brutal menggenjotnya dari belakang. Cubitannya di putingnya pun tak membantunya, ia malah semakin merasa kejutan-kejutan yang dihasilkan sarafnya malah membuat nafsunya meningkat.

Tentu saja bohong jika Tsunade tidak ingin Naruto tidak menyetuhnya. Tsunade benar-benar ingin Naruto menyentuhnya. Membuatnya menggelinjang tidak karuan seperti ini. Ia tidak munafik, ia menyukai sensasi ini, sensasi saat Naruto membuatnya gila. Gila akan kenikmatan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan batangnya, membuat Tsunade merasa kosong saat benda itu tak lagi berada ditubuhnya.

"Na-Naru, apa ya-yang kau lakukan? Ke-Kenapa berhenti?" suaranya bahkan menjadi parau karena terlalu lama ia mendesah akan percintaan ini.

"Duduklah dikursi itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan kursi yang tadi ia bawa sebelumnya.

Tidak banyak bertanya apalagi protes, Tsunade menuruti apa yang Naruto perintahkan. Ia lalu duduk dikursi itu, kemudian menyampirkan celemek yang menghalangi Naruto melihat Mrs. V nya, lalu meregangkan kedua kakinya seolah mempersilahkan Naruto untuk kembali memasuki tubuhnya, untuk kembali menyatu dengannya.

"Kau mesum juga ternyata." Kemudian Naruto memposisikan benda kerasnya di depan lubang yang menjanjikan kenikmatan itu, ia menggesek lapisan daging tipis itu dengan perlahan. Membuat Tsunade kembali meloloskan desahan dari mulutnya yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan—hyaaah." Benda keras itu lalu melesak sepenuhnya kedalam Tsunade, kembali membuatnya merasakan nikmat tak terkira dari benda keramat milik Naruto.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali kegiatanya yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk mengganti posisi. Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung menaikan tempo tusukannya. Kali ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah yang sarat akan kenikmatan milik Tsunade. Bibir mungil itu terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan sambil sesekali menyebut namanya. Ia menjilati leher putih itu sambil beberapa kali menciumnya.

"Na-Naru, jangan di-disana. Mereka akan me-melihatnya besok." Ucap Tsunade saat menyadari bagian apa yang sedang dicium oleh Naruto. Teman-temannya pasti akan menggodanya jika meihat bercak kemerahan dilehernya.

"Memangnya aku peduli." Ia terus menjilati leher itu, membuat Tsunade merasa semakin nikmat dan panik disaat yang bersamaan, panik karena besok teman-temannya pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Ia lalu memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang kurang saat ia melihat bagian depan tubuh Tsunade. Ia menemukan penghalangnya.

"Celemek ini menganggu saja," masih dengan tempo genjotan yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun, ia melepas tali bagian atas celemek milik Tsunade hingga kali ini dapat melihat dua gundukan besar kesukaannya, "yosh! Sempurna."

Tsunade tak dapat mengontrol volume desahannya ketika Naruto menghisap dadanya dengan kuat sambil terus menerus menyetubuhinya dengan ganas. Tangannya kirinya juga tak lupa untuk mencubit puting Tsunade kuat-kuat.

"Hyaaaahh, Naruuuu…!" Tsunade memeluk erat tubuh yang sedari terus menerus 'menikamnya' dalam kenikmatan, membuat kepala Naruto semakin terbenam didada besarnya. Hisapan itu tak kunjung reda, malah semakin kuat. Tsunade merasa tubuhnya diobrak-abrik oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap mata hazel yang melihatnya sayu, bibirnya kering karena terlalu seringnya ia mendesah, pipinya memerah karena gairah akibat dari percintaan ini. Ia lalu merasakan tangan Tsunade yang sedang mengalung dilehernya, dan menariknya. Ia paham maksud Tsunade.

Ia ingin sesuatu yang bisa melembabkan bibirnya, dan Naruto tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melembabkan bibir Tsunade.

Naruto mencium bibir tipis itu dengan penuh nafsu, begitupun Tsunade. Mereka berdua sedang dibakar api cinta yang hebat. Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, tidak pelan, namun lumatan kuat. Nafsu benar-benar mendorong mereka sampai seperti ini. Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Tsunade, membuat yang dimaksud mendesah tertahan. Naruto benar-benar ahli dalam menghisap. Tangannya juga tak lupa untuk terus memilin puting milik Tsunade, kebiasaan yang pasti ia lakukan ketika sedang bercinta.

Tsunade merasakan punggunya sedikit sakit ketika bercinta di atas kursi, namun sensasi berbeda juga dapat ia rasakan. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, ternyata bercinta di atas kursi memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri dibanding bercinta di atas kasur seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Genjotan tak terkontrol dari Naruto, cubitan-cubitan penuh nafsu pada putingnya, serta lumatan ganas pada bibirnya. Kombinasi mengerikan dari Naruto yang mampu membuat gelar Jounin elit milik Tsunade tak ada artinya. Sekarang ia bahkan merasa bisa 'hancur' kapan saja oleh Naruto.

"Naru." Ujarnya disela-sela ciuman mereka sambil meremas rambut Naruto, tak hentinya bibir itu saling melumat maupun lidah mereka yang berdansa. Mereka saling mejilati satu sama lain. Percintaan mereka liar. Salahkan rasa rindu dan nafsu yang terkumpul menjadi satu.

Setelah beberapa menit tak henti-hentinya Naruto terus memaju mundurkan batangnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Dan, itu juga dirasakan oleh Tsunade.

"Na-Naru, a-aku… aku a-akan keluar." Ia sudah merasa akan segera mencapai puncak, namun Naruto tak kunjung juga menurunkan temponya. Malah, ia semakin mempercepatnya.

Tsunade terhenyak sambil dengan erat memegang pinggiran kursi tempat mereka sedang bercinta, sebentar lagi sesuatu akan keluar. Naruto yang melihat itu semakin mempercepat temponya, ia akan membuat gadisnya basah. Sangat basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Naruuuuu….!" Tsunade tak mampu lagi menahan suaranya ketika sesuatu yang ia rasakan akhirnya keluar dan membasahi lantai serta kursi tempat mereka bercinta. Tsunade mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Ya, tentu saja cairan cintanya dapat membasahi lantai dan kursi mereka karena saat Tsunade akan keluar, Naruto menarik batangnya sehingga cairan itu bisa keluar dengan derasnya dari kewanitaan Tsunade.

"Na-Naru, kenapa ka-kau—

Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang kental membasahi perut, dan dadanya. Bahkan, ada sebagian kecil yang mengenai pipinya. Naruto mengeluarkan benihnya diluar. Cairan putih itu sangat banyak, Tsunade merasa seperti sedang disiram tubuhnya oleh cairan cinta Naruto.

Naruto mendesah berat setelah merasakan nafsu yang ia tahan akhirnya terlepas, "kau berkata tidak ingin hamil dulu, bukan?"

Tsunade kaget, tidak menyangka jika Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu, "ta-tapi jika kau me-merasa lebih nikmat mengeluarkan didalam, i-itu tidak masalah. Aku pasti akan hamil pada akhirnya." Ujarnya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena orgasme hebat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Jika kau mampu terus menerus menuruti apa yang selalu aku inginkan, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa menuruti satu permintaanmu untuk tidak menghamilimu sebelum kau berumur sembilas tahun? Aku akan malu pada diriku sendiri jika tidak menurutinya."

Tsunade membelalakan matanya, ia melihat bahu Naruto yang naik turun akibat percintaan barusan. Tapi, bukan itu yang pikirkan.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari dapur, "tunggulah, aku akan mengambil handuk untuk mengelap perut serta dada mu. Heh, kau keliatan kacau sekali dengan cairan yang menutupi tubuhmu."

"Tunggu. Kemarilah, Naru."

Naruto hanya mengangkat satu aslinya dengan heran, lalu berjalan kembali menuju Tsunade yang sedang terduduk dikursi. Ia melihat dada Tsunade, tidak menyangka jika cairannya akan keluar sebanyak itu.

Naruto lalu berdiri tepat di depan Tsunade, "Memangnya apa ya—

Naruto terkejut kaget ketika Tsunade menggenggam batangnya yang masih mengeras lalu mengusapkannya pada dadanya, seperti sedang mengelap cairan itu namun dengan batangnya.

"Hei, hei. Sudah kubilang aku akan mengambil handuk untuk mengelap dadamu."

Sejurus kemudian Naruto melotot sampai-sampai ia merasa jika matanya bisa keluar dari tempatnya. Ia melihat Tsunade yang menghisap batangnya, beserta cairannya yang menempel di organ tak bertulang itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi sambil menarik bendanya dari mulut Tsunade.

"Tadi sore kau bilang kau ingin aku mengusapkan benda mu, bukan?"

Naruto melongo seperti keledai mendengar apa yang baru saja gadis Senju itu katakan, padahal sudah jelas ia mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sebuah candaan, dan gadis ini menganggapnya serius.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku hanya bercanda? Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambil handuk, dan jangan memanggilku kembali."

Dengan tergesa Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handuk, lalu bergegas kembali menuju Tsunade yang masih terduduk sambil berlumuran cairannya.

"Kau keluar banyak sekali." Ujar Tsunade pelan ketika Naruto sedang mengelap dadanya,

"Wajar saja, aku sudah menahannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tidak menghancurkan ku malam ini."

"Kau fikir aku sekejam itu? Berterima kasihlah pada misi yang akan kau lakukan besok, aku jadi tidak terlalu mengobrak-abrik tubuh menggoda mu itu."

"Jadi, kau masih tidak puas?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menahannya cukup lama dan yang barusan masih belum memuaskan seluruh nafsuku."

Tsunade terdiam, menunggu Naruto selesai mengelap dadanya.

"Baiklah, kau sudah bersih sekarang."

Tsunade lalu berdiri dan menepuk kursi yang barusan ia duduki, "duduklah, Naru."

Naruto menghela nafas, "apalagi yang kau rencanakan sekarang?" namun, ia tetap menuruti perintah Tsunade dan duduk dikursi itu. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Tsunade yang berlutut tepat didepannya. Entah kenapa, Naruto bisa tau apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya ini dapat memuaskan mu walau sedikit." Dan benar saja, Tsunade mengapit batangnya diantara dua dada besarnya, dan mengocok batang itu dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, merasakan betapa lembutnya dada itu ketika mengocok batangnya, "u-uuh, kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, Tsuna."

Tsunade bergeming, ia malah kembali menggunakan mulutnya untuk menghisap kejantanan Naruto sambil terus mengocoknya dengan dada besarnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mencoba meredam nafsunya yang bangkit kembali akibat perbuatan Tsunade sekarang.

Ia menatap wajah tersiksa dari Naru ketika ia sedang menghisap kejantanannya, Naruto seperti menahan sesuatu dan Tsunade tau betul apa yang sedang Naruto tahan, "aku melakukan ini untuk memuaskanmu, Naru. Kumohon, jangan menahan dirimu."

Dan setelah itu Tsunade merasa mulut serta dadanya diperkosa habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak menahan nafsunya lagi. Ia malah semakin dalam memasukan batangnya pada mulut Tsunade, ia memaju mundurkan batangnya layaknya ia sedang bercinta dengan kewanitaan Tsunade. Tak lupa, ia juga mencubit kedua puting itu dengan keras sampai-sampai Tsunade merasa sakit dibuatnya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunade untuk dapat membuat Naruto klimaks dengan mulut dan dadanya. Ia bahkan kembali dibuat terkejut tatkala Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya diluar, membuat beberapa bagian dimukanya terkena cairan cinta Naruto, bahkan sampai rambutnya.

"Kau benar-benar buas, Naru."

Naruto merasa kembali lega ketika cairannya kembali keluar, dan lagi-lagi mengenai bagian tubuh luar Tsunade. Ia bisa melihat wajah cantik yang sedang memerah itu ternoda oleh cairan cintanya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi itu, lututnya terasa lemas sekali setelah dua kali klimaks dengan hebat. Fuh, Tsunade benar-benar yang terbaik, pikirnya.

"Kemarilah, akan kubersihkan lagi wajahmu." Ujarnya sambil memegang handuk yang tadi ia gunakan. Dan, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan semua kekacuan yang dibuatnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Tsunade duduk diatas pangkuannya, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada Naruto, dan menempelkan jidatnya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, 'kan?"

Naruto balas memeluk Tsunade, ia menatap mata hazel itu dengan dalam.

"Apakah kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkan mu?"

Tsunade menggeleng, raut wajahnya tak dapat dibaca. Banyak kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran disana.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah berpikir seperti itu. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia meninggalkan mu, aku akan tetap disisi mu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau janji?" ia mengangkat kelingkingnya pada Naruto, ingin agar pemuda itu berjanji dengannya.

Ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada gadis itu, "tentu saja. Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku pada mu."

Tsunade menangis, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia peluk tubuh itu dengan erat, "terima kasih. Terima kasih, Naru. Terima kasih."

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang panjang itu, "harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau mau bersama lelaki yang mengambil jalan kotor dihidupnya. Kau mau memeluk tubuh yang sering bermandikan darah ini."

Tsunade menggeleng dengan kuat dalam tangisnya, "jangan katakan hal itu, kumohon."

Lalu ia melepas pelukannya, dan menatap mata sapphire yang melihatnya lembut. Mata biru laut yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Membuatnya merasa aman. Membuatnya menjadi Senju Tsunade yang sebenarnya.

Ya, mata dari Namikaze Naruto. Lelaki yang sudah berjanji akan selalu disisinya.

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertautan, namun kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kasih sayang yang mereka pancarkan dari ciuman itu, bukan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Ciuman dari dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka akan mengahancurkan rintangan apa pun yang menghadang dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mereka akan berdiri di dalam lingkaran yang terbentuk dari kumpulan garis-garis tak berujung yang terbentuk dari kasih sayang mereka. Dan, mereka akan selalu tersenyum satu sama lain bahkan ketika ujung usia mereka tiba dan sabit sang Shinigami teracung dileher mereka berdua.

Karena mereka, Namikaze Naruto dan Senju Tsunade adalah makhluk Tuhan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama. Bahkan, dikehidupan yang selanjutnya.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

Fyuuh, kelar juga tapi kayanya saya update nya kelamaan buat ukuran fic twoshoot, urusan dunia nyata lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Saya juga mau berterima kasih bagi yang udah review, fav, dan juga follow. Big thanks dari saya (y)

Niatnya sih mau masukin adegan fight lagi tapi jadinya ntar kepanjangan dan makin susah buat nyatuin alur yang udah ada di otak saya hehehe makanya no fight scene di chap ini.

Oh, saya kepikiran juga sih untuk bikin sequel fic ini, ya antara oneshoot atau twoshoot lah tapi tidak akan sampai multichap karena fic multichap saya yang lain udah keburu jadi bangke karena belum sempet saya update lagi.

Okey, see you.


End file.
